PnF: Love Is Messy
by Zani99
Summary: What is gonna happen when a new guy comes to the group? -I hope that you don't mind about my bad English


As always, Phineas woke a minute before his alarm clock rang. ''Morning, bro'', he said to his stepbrother Ferb. He's always quite quiet, so he just nodded and smiled. ''We have to have a lot of fun this week!'' Phineas shouted. ''Yeah'', Ferb said. The boys dressed up and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

''Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked happily when she came inside. ''For now, nothing. I don't know yet'', he answered. ''That's unusual'', she said. ''Any suggestions?'' ''Well, maybe we could do again something like that love-ship thingy we did earlier...'' Isabella seggested hopefully. ''Yeah, why not? It was fun!'' Phineas said, ''Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!''

''Hello, guys!'' Baljeet shouted when he came to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. ''Hi, Baljeet! Where's Buford?'' Phineas asked. ''Actually, I don't know! Usually he comes and drags me here, but today I haven't seen him. I hope that everything is alright'', Baljeet said. ''Should we go and check out?'' Isabella asked. Baljeet decided to go.

Baljeet knocked, and Biffany opened. ''Um... morning, Ms. Van Stomm. Is Buford home?'' he asked. ''Buford honey, Baljeet is here! And William, I'm sure that you wanna go and meet the others too!'' she shouted. ''Who's _William_?'' Baljeet asked. ''He's my sister's oldest son, so he's Buford's cousin.'' When the boys came to the door, Baljeet surprised. William didn't look like Buford at all. He had almost black hair, he was pretty tall and thin. He had a checkered shirt and black jeans. ''Nice to meet you. Big B has told a lot about ya'', William said. ''Nice to meet you too'', Baljeet said and thought, ''what an weird nickname... 'Big B' ''.

''Oh, look, Baljeet and Buford are here! But who's that last guy?'' Isabella asked when the boys came. ''He's my cousin, William'', Buford answered. ''Nice to meet ya, William!'' Phineas and Isabella said. Ferb just nodded and raised his thumb. William bowed, and then walked to Isabella. ''Nice to meet you, young lady'', he said and kissed her hardel sweetly. Isabella blushed a bit. Isabella didn't want him to continue, so she walked next to Phineas and helped with building. William looked after her and went to Buford and Baljeet.

''William, wanna help too?'' Buford asked. ''William?'' He was still looking at Isabella. ''Oh no...don't even think about it! She is Phineas', and we all know that already. Ya better stop before he gets angry!'' Buford said and shoke his cousin away from his daydreams. ''Wha...? Oh...alright...'' William muttered. ''C' mon, let's go and help them with today's project'', Buford said and dragged William with him.

In a flash they were done. ''Behold, the largest romantic cruise ship _ever_!'' Phineas shouted and pointed at the ship. Everyone surprised, especially William who was new. ''Great job!'' Isabella shouted happily, ''let's go, I wanna see it closer!'' ''Not yet, at first we have to move it to the harbor. The easiest way to do it is with our shrink ray, so step back! I don't want you to shrink!'' Phineas said and shrinked the ship. ''Okay, step one is done. Step two: everyone has to have a partner, so Isabella, wanna ask the Fireside girls to join?'' Phineas asked. Isabella nodded and called to them.

''Ginger, Gretchen and Adyson promised to come. Ginger said that she wants to go with Baljeet, but the others didn't say anything, so we can decide them. I'll go with Phineas. Buford, would you like to go with Adyson? And Ferb, is it okay if you go with Gretchen? But who is gonna go with William?'' Isabella asked. ''If you don't mind, I have an idea. I know one girl that I'd like to go with, so William can go with Gretchen'', Ferb said and Isabella nodded. ''Call her quickly'', she said. Ferb went futher to call.

''Hi, Vanessa? Have you got any plans for today?'' Ferb asked. ''Well, I guess that no, dad is on a business trip and mom is at work, so I guess that I'm free'', Vanessa answered. ''Would you like to go out with me? We built a ship and everyone needs a partner to go with. I haven't got a partner yet, so what do you think?'' he asked. Vanessa promised to come.

''Okay, now we just have to wait for the girls, then we can go'', Phineas said, ''oh, wait, I forgot something! Of course we have to ask if Candace and Jeremy want to join too!'' He quickly called to his big sister, who was about to decline until she heard the name ''Jeremy''. She promised to call him immediately. In a flash she and Jeremy were with them. The other girls came soon too, and they left towards the harbor.

When they got there, they put the ship to water and enlarged it. ''The girls first!'' Phineas said and bowed. The other boys bowed, too. Isabella, Candace, Vanessa, Gretchen, Adyson and Ginger walked to the ship happily, and the boys walked after them. Phineas was the captain, so he went to conn. Isabella went with him. The others went with their partners. ''Captain Phineas here, the ship is about to leave. I hope that you have a lot of fun on the cruise'', Phineas announced. ''Do we have to stay in here for the whole cruise?'' Isabella asked. ''Of course not, I installed an autopilot, so we can go outside already. C' mon!'' he answered, grabbed her hand and they went to the deck.

Ferb and Vanessa had a really good time together. Candace was on the cloud nine with Jeremy. Ginger was as happy as possible, but Baljeet was a bit afraid because of her. However, they enjoyed the time they had together. Buford isn't so good with girls, so he and Adyson just sat awkwardly drinking their lemonades. William was still ensnared by Isabella, so Gretchen just sat alone. Then he noticed Isabella and Phineas coming towards them. ''Hi again, young lady. How is it going?'' he asked. Isabella went closer to Phineas, just to show that she wasn't interested in anyone else. Phineas noticed that Gretchen was guiet, so he had a plan to save the day. ''I'll stay here with Gretchen. Isabella, I have noticed that you're good with people, so I guess that you can go with William. Have fun!'' Phineas said and sat next to Gretchen. ''Wait... **what**?! I don't wanna...'' she was about to shout when William interrupted her. ''C' mon, let's go and leave those two alone. I'd like to have a lemonade, do you want too?'' he asked. Isabella was depressed because Phineas just left her. She needed to cheer up, so she went for a drink.

William was a lot nicer than Isabella thought. He was funny, polite and kinda good looking. They had a really nice time together. Even though Isabella missed Phineas, she forgot him for a while. Phineas had never treated her like William did, so Isabella was about to start liking him. Phineas and Gretchen had nice time, too, but not like the others. They just talked about the big projects, Fireside Girls and so on.

Time flew and they had to return home. Instead of being grumpy and jealous, Isabella was **happy**, even though she wasn't with Phineas. She didn't say anything to the others, she just left with William. Phineas saw them and felt that something inside him broke. He depressed, but he didn't care about it yet. He had to shrink the ship and bring it home.

At home he finally got time to think. ''Ferb, do you know what's wrong with me?'' he asked. ''I don't know yet, you have to tell me more'', Ferb answered. ''I started to feel weird when I saw Isabella with that new guy, William. I don't know how to explain, but it felt a bit like something had broken inside me...'' he said. ''I got it. You're _jealous_. It clear!'' Ferb shouted. ''For what?'' ''You noticed that Isabella was with other guy. You don't want that, you want her to be with you! Don't you understand?'' he tried to explain. ''Okay... I guess that you're right... What should I do?'' Phineas asked desperately. ''Maybe you should just tell her'', Ferb said. ''I'm not sure can I do it, but I'll try.'' he said and they started to sleep.

Again Phineas woke up a minute before the alarm clock's ringing. They dressed up quickly and want to have some breakfast, as always. Then Phineas noticed that something was different.

''Where's Isabella?'' he shouted. Ferb shrugged. ''Let's go and check it out!'' he shouted and dragged Ferb outside with him. She wasn't home. Vivian wasn't home either, so they couldn't ask her. They asked Baljeet, but he didn't know. When they were going to ask Buford, they noticed something. Isabella was walking away with William.

''Isabella?! Where are you going?!'' Phineas shouted, but she didn't hear. She just laughed with William. Phineas shouted again, but she didn't hear. Then he gave up and sat to the ground, tears running down his cheeks. ''Phineas, don't cry...'' Ferb tried to comfort him. ''I said him that Isabella is yours, but he didn't believe'', Buford said. ''Now I got it! This is all my fault! Yesterday at the ship I put them together and stayed with Gretchen... I didn't know it then, but know I do...she is more than a friend to me'', Phineas said and cried even more. ''She had liked you for a long time, but you didn't say anything to her. I guess that she gave up and left with him, because he showed his emotions. ''If she'd just give me another chance...'' Phineas said sadly.

The others were waiting for them in Buford's room when Isabella and William came back. ''What are you doing in here?'' William asked. ''W-we came to see I-isabella...'' Phineas muttered, ''but I guess that she likes to be with you more likely than with us...'' He started to cry again and trudged back home. ''You went too far, Isabella. He finally realized his feelings, and you just left him. Hope that you have a really good time together'', Ferb said and ran after Phineas. Isabella didn't know what to do. She had started to like William, but still felt something towards Phineas. She couldn't decide what to do, so she just ran home.

''Mom! Help me!'' Isabella shouted when she got home, ''I don't know what should I do...'' She told the whole story to his mother, who comforted her. ''I'm sure that your heart does the right decision'', she said and hugged her daughter. Isabella was kinda confused, but still grateful. She hugged her mother and went to her room.

_''Dear diary..._

_Juts a moment ago happened something really confusing... I had finally found a guy who showed his feelings unlike Phineas... but when I started going out with the new one, Phineas __**finally**__ realized his feelings... what should I do? Break up with William or stay just as friends with Phineas? *gasp__*** **__Maybe after a heartbreak he wouldn't even be my friend anymore... I guess that I'll do what my heart tells me to do-go with Phineas. I have loved him for almost my whole life, and now that I know that he has some feelings towards me too, it's like a dream come true. I just have to explain it to William..._

_See ya later...'' -Isabella _

It was just a morning, so Isabella went to ask was Phineas okay. ''Um...hi... whatcha doin'?'' she asked quietly. Phineas was crying and Ferb and Candace were comforting him. They looked at Isabella angrily. ''How dare you?! You broke his heart and then came here again!'' Candace shouted. Ferb was serener. ''What do you have to say?'' he asked. ''I...um...I'm really sorry...but I realized what was right, so I decided to break up with William!'' she said, ''and maybe start something with Phineas if he wants to...''

They surprized. Phineas rose up his head and looked at Isabella. _''Really?''_ he whispered and tears started to wet his cheeks. Isabella nodded and started to cry too. ''But before we can do anything, I have to go and speak with William. See ya soon!'' she said and left. Her life was gonna get perfect.

Isabella knocked Van Stomm's door. Buford opened the door. He was kinda annoyed because he had always said to others to keep away from her, and now she was dating his cousin! Isabella asked quickly where William was, and ran to him. She didn't want to stay and speak with Buford, she just wanted to put an end to this horrible mess.

''W-william? Are you here?'' Isabella asked awkwardly. William shouted from his and Buford's room: ''I'm here, sweety!'' Isabella walked to him and was about to explain everything when suddendly William dragged her closer to him and kissed her. Isabella frightened and stepped back. ''I love you so much, I'm glad that Phineas put us together on that ship! Come 'ere, dear, let's snuggle!'' he said and was about to drag her closer again when Isabella slapped his hand and shouted: ''**Stop! **I came here just to end this! I have to follow my heart, and this is not right. I'm really sorry, but we're over.'' William frightened. ''**What?! **How dare you! No one breaks up with William Van Stomm!'' he shouted angrily and started walking towards Isabella.

''W-what are you doing?! Stop immediately!'' Isabella shouted in panic. William got closer and closer to her. Isabella screamed and managed to get outside, but William followed her. ''If you wanna put an end to our relationship, then **I **wanna put and end to your _life_!'' he shouted insanely. ''Are you **crazy**?'' she screamed, and William nodded. Then Isabella's back hitted the backyard fence. She was trapped.

_''No! Don't do this! I'm sure that you'll find your true love some day!'' _Isabella shouted, crying. _''You're not the first one to say that...and you won't be the last one!'' _William said with an evil grin. He grabbed her shirt and lifted her up. _''Goodbye, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!'' _he shouted and threw Isabella against the fence. It hurted, but Isabella started to crawl slowly away. _''Oh, I got it! This is all about that famous Phineas Flynn, right?'' _William said and kicked her. _''You broke my heart because of one triangle headed boy! How dumb you are!'' _Isabella fell down to the ground. _''Where is your hero now that you mostly need him? He's not here! If you hadn't broken up with me, I'd protect you anywhere anytime! But no! You picked that powerless stick instead of a well learned boxer and wrestler!'' _he shouted and was about to step on Isabella, when someone interrupted him.

''Stop immediately, or I won't take care of the results!'' Phineas shouted from the backdoor. Buford heard Isabella's screaming and went to get Phineas. ''Oh, the _Dinner Bell_, as my dear cousin says, is here! What a surprise!'' William said sarcastically. _''Phineas!'' _Isabella shouted, and tears started running down her cheeks, ''_don't do it!'' _''No matter what, the only way you can threat her like that is over my _dead _body!'' Phineas shouted. ''Oh! How cute! You wanna protect her!'' William yelled. ''Let's do this!'' Phineas said really angrily. ''Okay! The winner get's Isabella!'' William said and smiled, ''Izzy, be ready to kiss my _fists when they hit your face!'' _That made Phineas even angrier. Isabella frightened even more. Finally Phineas had realized his feelings, and then someone tries to kill them both! She cried for agony, she cried for afraidness, she cried for love.

Phineas and William started running towards each other. When Phineas was about to hit William, he just grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. He kicked him a couple of times, but Phineas still rose up. _''No!'' _he whispered, ran towards William, used his just-built rocket shoes to fly. He grabbed William's shirt, lifted him up, flied around and then dropped him down. William fell on his back and got out of breath. ''Don't mess with a Flynn!'' Phineas said and walked to Isabella. Buford had called to William's mother and she was coming to get him back home.

_''Thanks, Phineas! You can't even imagine how I feel for now!'' _Isabella said and thanked Phineas with a hug. Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella and said: ''_I can_. But let's get back home, I see that your leg is bleeding. I'm sure that mom can do something to it.'' Phineas lifted her up and carried back home.

'Thanks, Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!'' Isabella said when Linda had sanitized the wound, ''it's much better already.'' Phineas sat next to her. ''I'm really sorry about everything...breaking you heart and putting you into danger...can you forgive me?'' Isabella asked, crying. Phineas didn't say anything, he just leaned closer to Isabella and kissed her. Isabella surprised but by a happy way. She wrapped her arm around him and kissed back. They stayed like that for a moment, when Ferb interrupted them. ''We have been waiting for that to happen!'' he said, laughed and rised his thumb up. Candace, Linda and Lawrence watched from behind. Linda cried for happiness. _''My little boy finally did it''_, she thought. Isabella thought about just the same thing.


End file.
